


No Reason

by Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory



Series: Bloodlines [5]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory/pseuds/Lines_of_Pain_and_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire.<br/>Bursting behind his eyelids where there should be darkness, burning in his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

Fire.  
Bursting behind his eyelids where there should be darkness, burning in his lungs.

Feet held to the fire.  
Answers. Always answers with this one. The further down the rabbit’s hole he went, the more he knew: there are no answers, no rhyme nor reason.  
We are all the men behind the curtain, pulling at tangled strings, never truly understanding where they will end.  
He blamed himself and when that burden grew too great, in those darkest hours, he blamed her, for loving so easily, so recklessly, so blindly.

What the hand dare seize the fire?  
Now he’s the one who’s asking why.  
“You aren’t going to leave me again.” It’s a threat not a plea, her arms twining around his neck.  
“Do you hate me this much, Lizzie?”  
It’s an ugly sort of laugh, the sound that tears at her throat. “Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?”  
Yes.  
This is what they are.

Playing with fire.  
It’s wrong, but more than wrong it’s rash, it’s reckless. She’s unpredictable in her anger, in her passion.  
That was his miscalculation. Before her it had been so long… since he’d felt anything.

Where there’s smoke, there’s fire.  
When they see her on his arm, they whisper, in the shadows, his enemies, their enemies.  
He cuts out their tongues until what none dare speak of is forgotten, but at night she still reminds him, of what obligations bind him.

Fire is a good servant, but a bad master.

**Author's Note:**

> That is, as they say, the end.  
> Titles, of course, from Brett Dennen’s wonderful “Ain’t No Reason.”  
> Feedback always welcomed, totally don’t mind if it’s anonymous, I know the subject matter is…yeah…I have no excuse for why I wrote this, except that I felt like it was begging to be written.


End file.
